


Watch Me

by Springmagpies



Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Survivor - Freeform, Watching TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Hunter is adamant he would win his favorite reality television competition. Everyone else is not as sure.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: A Drabble a Day to Pass the Hiatus Away [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the amazing Al (@bobbimorseisbisexual on Tumblr)! It's on my Tumblr but I thought I would add it here too! Enjoy!

“I could do it,” Hunter said, pointing at the television with his bottle of beer.

Fitz shook his head, leaning back into the couch. “You could not.”

“I could too. Bob, tell Fitzy here I could win Survivor.”

Entering in from the kitchen with her stack of fries and second bottle of beer, Bobbi lovingly tapped Hunter's knee with her foot, getting him to scoot. 

“Bob. Tell Fitz.”

“I don’t know, Hunter,” she said, bringing a fry up to her mouth. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“She means she doesn’t think you’d win,” Fitz teased. 

“Shut it.”

Bobbi swallowed her fry and leaned forward to grab the remote from off the coffee table. “It’s not that I don’t think you could win, just chances are high you’d get voted off.”

Hunter made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, but he didn’t throw off Bobbi's legs as she placed them in his lap. “Me, get voted off? Not possible, unless they catch on I’m a threat. I’m charming, clever, a--”

“Pain in the ass.”

“Fitz, I will kick you out of this room.”

Fitz chuckled but closed his mouth. He wasn’t about to miss Survivor night.

“I think I could win easily,” Hunter continued, relaxing back into the couch. 

“What are we talking about?” 

All three agents flipped towards the entrance into the living room, smiling as Mack and Daisy wandered in. Daisy held a bag of gummy worms proudly, her souvenir from the world beyond the Playground. 

“Hunter thinks he could win Survivor,” Fitz said, reaching out for the gummy worms. Daisy snatched them closer to her chest.

“Out of who?” Daisy asked, coming to sit next to Fitz on the floor, the gummy worms still out of reach.

“In general,” Hunter said.

Mack shrugged, perching himself at the very far end of the couch. His face was concentrated, like he was truly considering the likelihood of the situation. “You’d either get really far or get yourself voted out by talking.”

“I would no--”

“Yes you would,” Bobbi said.

“You definitely would,” Daisy added.

“Yeah, no, that’s exactly what would happen,” Fitz said, sneaking a gummy worm.

“If it helps,” Bobbi said, using her toe to gently draw Hunter’s face to look at her, “I think you’d at least make the jury.”

Hunter narrowed his eyes but smiled genuinely. “Thanks, Bob.”

“You know who would win,” Daisy said, once she had smacked Fitz’s hand away from her gummy worms. “Bobbi.”

Fitz nodded. “For sure.”

“Oh, yeah she would,” Mack agreed.

“You’d be like Parv,” Fitz added. The statement caused Daisy to jump up onto her knees and shake him. 

“She’d be just like Parv! Oh my god, Bobbi, you have to sign up for Survivor.”

Bobbi grinned but shook her head. “Right now I just want to watch it.”

“I still think you should,” Daisy sing-songed, but she turned around without complaint. 

Remote in hand, Bobbi turned up the volume on the television.

_ Previously on SURVIVOR. _


End file.
